


The Citadel That Never Sleeps

by xenowhore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Body Play, Stripping, War Boys Showing Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’d had their share of fumbling in the bunk at night, but nothing had ever <i>really</i> come of it, though Slit didn’t try at all to hide his intentions, the smug prick. If he only knew that for the last six months, his driver had been sneaking away at night into the depths of the Citadel to dance naked for other war boys."</p><p>The Polecat is the Citadels only strip club, and Nux is their star attraction. Slit finds out about Nux's nighttime activities and decides he wants a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nux was nervous.

This was upsetting, considering that he was The Polecats biggest attraction and the word ‘nervous’ definitely had no place in his routine, ever. By all accounts it was fucking ridiculous that he was even thinking about the conversation between him and Slit earlier today - he needed to concentrate on tonight. It was just like Slit, that _stupid fuck_ , to act so nonchalant and cocky. Nux sighed in frustration as he easily put a leg up straight against the wall and bent, stretching his tendons, face to his kneecap. _Goddamn Slit_. He flashed back to the earlier events of the afternoon with a crimson flush.

He and Slit had been working in the repair bay that evening. They’d taken a break; Nux was absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the side of the buggy they’d dismantled when Slit spoke up. It startled him - he’d been deep in thought about his routine for that evening. 

Slit was lounging across the hood of the car, hands behind his head, eyes closed. A grin on his face. Nux looked at him and couldn’t help but make the comparison to a satisfied lizard sunning on a rock after a kill. “So, me ‘n a couple’a the boys are headin’ to The Polecat tonight.” he said. Just like that.

Nux felt like he’d swallowed a stone. “What?” he spun around, busying himself with imaginary tools in his hands -- _holyshitwhatthefuckhow_ \-- “the fuck’s The Polecat?” he tried for casual.

Slit stretched languidly, his thick arms raised above his head, fingers bending to crack. “A club.” he replied. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the car, facing Nux. 

“What kinda club?” Nux raised his eyebrows, looking at him now. Slit’s face was the epitome of duplicitous and he wanted to smack him.

“The kind where fucked up shit happens.” he shrugged. “Or so I hear.”

“Surprised you don’t go there more often then.” Nux quipped.

The truth of it was, The Polecat had been around for a little over six months now, and it was largely the biggest secret in Nux’s life. He still had absolutely _no idea_ how he had managed to keep it from Slit, who was not only his Lancer but his closest friend and therefore privy to any and all information regarding his Driver. It was entirely thanks to the fact that Nux carried as much clout as he did by being the Citadel’s best driver that he was able to keep his secret - although threats worked, as well. He remembered pointing a single finger at Piston and telling him, in no uncertain terms, that he would ‘skin him alive’ if he or anyone else told Slit. 

Immortan Joe knew about The Polecat, but he turned a blind eye. What was the saying, Boys will be Boys? And War Boys were no different. Citadel life was brutal. They spent their half lives driving and repairing vehicles, and raiding and scavenging the Fury Road. It left little down time, but what time it did leave was often spent illicitly. A life of constant violence had a way of bringing out lust for more than just blood, and it wasn’t uncommon for the boys to form sexual relationships with one another. To stumble upon a pair in the darker corridors in the middle of a hand job was nothing to blink an eye at - you simply carried on with your business. Some of the war boys kept to themselves and didn’t participate but none of them complained or spoke ill of it - it was just the facts of life. You took your pleasure where you could.

Nux thought about this as he regarded Slit on the hood of the buggy. They’d had their share of fumbling in the bunk at night, but nothing had ever _really_ come of it, though Slit didn’t try at all to hide his intentions, the smug prick. If he only knew that for the last six months, his driver had been sneaking away at night into the depths of the Citadel to dance naked for other war boys. 

Well, apparently he did know. He knew damn well.

_How?_ Nux wondered, realizing he’d spoken aloud. “Hmm?” Slit cocked his head at him, the smirk still playing about his stitched mouth. “Nothing, forget it.” Nux muttered. “c’mon, we gotta finish this weld.” he gestured for Slit to get off the hood.

“What’s the hurry?” Slit drawled. He leaned back and subtly, so subtly, spread his legs a tiny bit wider. Nux tried very hard to ignore how low slung his pants were on his hips today. “got somewhere to be?”

Oh, _you shit._

“Just hungry. Tired.” Nux shrugged, trying desperately to hide the burning flame he could feel creeping up his face. “Don’t wanna get in shit. We’ve already been in here too long as it is.”

Slit made no move to get off the hood. He simply watched Nux as he walked about the repair bay, bending to retrieve tools and kicking away clutter. “Just seems like yer in a hurry to get somewhere.”

“Nope.”

“Nuts.”

Nux looked up, and Slit was looking down at the floor where he’d dropped the welding mask at his feet. “You wanna finish that weld? You’re the black thumb here.”

Nux narrowed his eyes. Slit never complimented him unless he was drunk off the Organic’s personal stash and feeling generous. Still. He couldn’t help feeling like he was walking into a trap. He stood up and walked slowly toward the buggy, keeping an eye on Slit who adopted an air of relaxation. “Guess I have to, you lazy ass.” and he bent down, grabbed the helmet and gasped as Slit wrapped his legs around him and yanked him hard against him.

“Slit? What the f--”

Slit’s warm mouth was on his, warm and fast and frantic, his tongue warring with his own as it slithered into his mouth, and he groaned against the onslaught. _Holy shit_ , he thought as he dropped the welding helmet with a thud and leaned forward against the lancer, fighting him. Slit drew back with a hot exhale of breath and sucked his way across Nux’s jaw, first to his left ear and then slowly back across to his right, where he took the earlobe in between his teeth and began to nibble it gently. Nux’s whole body jerked in response and his hands fluttered to Slit’s sides, grasping his hips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side to afford Slit better access, and Slit chuckled darkly against his neck, nipping tiny bites into his skin. Then his hand was on the back of Nux’s neck, gripping, and he moved his mouth back to his ear.

“Nuts…you’re a fuckin’ terrible liar.” he whispered.

Nux’s eyes flew open and looked into Slit’s, his brain going a hundred miles an hour, struggling against confused arousal. His cock was so tight in his pants, straining toward the smaller, bulkier man. “W-what?” he breathed, his hands still on Slit’s hips (who, he was happy to notice, was also breathing heavily). 

Just that serpentine smile and Slit was standing, slipping past Nux with a very deliberate brush against the front of his pants. “See ya tonight, Nuts.” he waved, _actually fucking waved_ , and was gone, leaving Nux standing alone in the repair bay with an extremely angry erection and his mouth hanging open.

_Oh, you supreme asshole. You will. You most definitely will._


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark empty corner of the Citadel’s pits, Slit leaned against the stone wall with one forearm, his head pressed against his skin, beads of sweat on his forehead. He gripped himself at the base with his free hand, bucking up into his slick fist with abandon. He could still taste Nux on his lips - could still see those shocked, wide open baby blues flash burned into his retinas. The feeling of Nux’s black thumb hands trembling around him and then stroking, stroking, so softly into the V of his hips. Growling, he pumped himself hard and fast, muscles straining, shaking. _Nux_. He came hard, grinding his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Thick ropes of pleasure coated his fist, the wall in front of him - _shit,_ \- he leaned back and wiped himself off on his pants with a shaky breath.

There was no way he would be watching Nux tonight and coming in his pants after thirty seconds like some first year pup. No, he had big plans for tonight.

It was late and the Citadel was growing quiet. Most of the war boys - the sensible ones anyway - were in the bunks in the hands of sleep. Every day was a new day busy with supply runs, repairs, caring for pups and the general hubbub of Citadel life. Slit was lucky enough to count himself as one of the most fit and healthy war boys - his tumors were few and far between - and he didn’t require as much rest as they others. Besides, there was _no way_ he was going to miss this, not tonight, not ever again if he could help it. He still couldn’t believe Nux had pulled a fast one on him. Nux, with his puppy eyes and manic giddiness - _a fucking dancer_. He remembered nearly choking on his dinner as Crow let the words slip in the mess hall.

_“What?!”_ Slit wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at Crow, stunned. Beside him, Crow’s lancer Piston was making frantic slicing movements across his throat in the air.

“I mean, shit, what?” Crow laughed nervously, putting his head back down to his bowl and feigning ignorance. Slit wouldn’t have it. He grabbed Crow’s bowl and sent it flying across the room where it broke in four pieces. Other war boys looked over, mildly curious for a moment. They were always eager to see a fight break out, especially if it involved Slit. “I don’t think so.” Slit narrowed his eyes at Crow and pointed a finger at Piston with a shake of his head, who held his hands up in surrender. “Tell me.”

“Slit, you asshole.” Crow sighed, looking morosely at his shattered bowl on the floor. “I was fuckin’ hungry mate.” he ran a hand over the top of his head and shrugged. “I mean, ok, yeah. Nux said something about this,” he looked over at Piston who was studying the ceiling, “this _place._ It’s not a big deal.”

“You said dancin’,” Slit said slowly. “ _naked_ dancin’.”

Piston couldn’t help it - his eyes grew big and a grin broke out on his face. He leaned forward conspiratorially and motioned for Slit to come closer. Crow glared daggers at him. “Slit, I shit you not. You should see him. It’s _ace_ , mate.”

Slit leaned back and crossed his arms. “And he’s been doin’ it for _six fuckin’ months?_ ” he was simultaneously very turned on at the mental images and impressed that Nux had managed to hide it from him. “I didn’t even know this place was a thing. How the fuck do I not know about this?” he looked from Piston and Crow, who both shrugged at him.

“He made us swear.” Crow said, and then his face grew angry as he motioned to Piston. “Said he’d skin Piston alive if we told you. So don’t go fuckin’ tellin’ him we did!”

Slit couldn’t help it - he laughed. “Good ‘ol Nuts.” he slapped a hand on the table. “I’m goin’.”

_“What?!_ no, Slit, you can’t! He’ll --”

“Let me worry about Nux” Slit said, standing up. “I got this.” and he left, leaving Piston and Crow looking at each other helplessly.

That had been last week. It had taken Slit exactly two seconds to make the decision to go with the next group to The Polecat. The other boys had raised eyebrows at him when he’d approached and mentioned it. They knew Nux was his Driver. Everyone knew how shit worked, but nobody was going to be the idiot to suggest he not come. Slit chuckled to himself as he rounded the corridor that led to the loading bay, the room yawning wide open into the deserts sprawling landscape of sand and stars. He knew Nux was smarter than he gave him credit for, but he never in a million years suspected _this_.

Ahead of him he could make out the silhouette of the war boys he was meeting up with. They stood huddled together in a group of eight, backs braced against the chill wind that blew into the room. He sauntered up to them, hands in his pockets. 

“Slit!” it was Piston. He waved him over with a hand and slung an arm around his shoulder, bringing him into the circle. “You ready, mate?” he grinned. Slit noticed his pupils were dark and blown, bleeding out. “Shit, Piston, you high?” he elbowed him hard and the others laughed. “don’t go holdin’ out on me.” and he held his hand out, palm up.

“Whatcha’ got?” Piston raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. You didn’t get Shine for free, nobody did. Not even Slit.

“Think I didn’t come prepared?” Slit snorted and snapped opened one of the many pockets of his cargo pants.

Apparently, a _lap dance_ didn’t come for free either. Slit had barked a laugh, incredulous, when the others had explained the ‘etiquette’ to him, but quickly shrugged and relented when they persisted. If he needed to give Nux some spark plugs or one of his cherished hood ornaments to get some action, so be it. Slit tried to silence the voice in his head that said _we’d give him anything and you know it._

He held out an assortment of goodies in his hand and watched as Piston picked through them, eyes gleaming. Spark plugs, fuses, and an array of batteries. He had something he was pretty sure Nux would be more than eager to take but that was in another pocket. “Ya got any of that sweet cable we picked up on the last run?” Piston asked, though his fingers kept returning to the batteries. “Nevermind, I’ll take these.” he scooped 4 of them into his fist. “how much you want?”

Slit sucked his teeth. “Gimmie two.” 

Piston stuffed the batteries into his pocket and took out two tiny silver pills, pressing them into Slit’s palm in exchange. “You know that shit’s wild.” he said, a warning in his tone. 

Slit smirked and pocketed the pills. “Ain’t both for me.” and he looked at the other war boys, their torso’s freshly painted and eyes glittering in the dusk. “We doin’ this or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ It wouldn't surprise me that a violent, seeking-a-higher-path culture like the War Boys would use recreational drugs. Perhaps a way to go to Valhalla without actually dying? ;)
> 
> \+ Sorry this one's short, but there's more coming! :)
> 
> \+ Piston's alive, ALIVE! My sweet war baby OC ;_; (obvs this oneshot takes place before 'Kiss and Make Up')


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am LOVING all of your comments! They are my Aqua Cola, my guzzoline. SO CHROME. They keep me fueled! 
> 
> _ So this fic has been pretty hard to NOT au, what with fitting in the electricity and music and whatnot. But we know from watching MMFR that the Citadel DOES have electricity, and thanks to The Doof Wagon we know there's got to be some electrician War Boys doing their part.
> 
> \- If you have ever seen 'Burlesque' with Cher and Christina Aguleira, I modelled Jace after Allan Cummings character, Alexis. HA
> 
> \- Yes, Nux is wearing assless chaps BECAUSE REASONS.
> 
> \- I read the idea of war boy booze being called Rotgut in another fic and I ran with that. Hopefully not stepping on any toes!

Mirrors were a rare thing in the wastelands. 

Nux studied himself in The Polecats only mirror, a treasure really, despite the fact that fine cracks spread throughout it and the top right corner was missing a jagged chunk of glass. It did the job well enough. He twisted, looking over his shoulder at his reflection, trying to ignore the fact that he was _really concerned_ about how his ass looked in his pants tonight.

War Boys really only had one of outfit that they wore. Clothes were hard enough to find as it was in the wasteland, and much of it was either re purposed or salvaged on raids and supply runs. Needles and thread were a rare and precious commodity, and pups often went to the Milk Mothers with their pants in need of patching up. Slit was, not surprisingly, good with a needle and thread and had taken to mending Nux’s pants for him, albeit begrudgingly. Nux stood in front of the mirror now, running his fingers over the V8 scar on his chest. What would Slit think tonight? He’d definitely never seen Nux wearing pants like _these_ before. He swallowed, eyes roaming over his own body and picking it apart in a way he’d never done before. Would he like what he saw?

Well.

Obviously, Slit liked what he saw. He had made that very apparent a few hours ago in the repair bay. Nux swallowed and his cock jerked minutely in his pants at the memory of Slit’s mouth against his. He remembered the way Slit’s exceptionally strong, thick thighs had felt wrapped around his trim waist, squeezing him, pulling him closer. The feeling of Slit’s tongue sliding against his own, their breath mingling, his hands on Slit’s sculpted hips. All he had wanted was to shove Slit back onto the hood so he could yank his pants down, roughly, and take him into his mouth. Nux watched a deep flush spread over his face in the mirror. _Holy shit._ He groaned and pushed at his erection in his pants, shifting from one foot to the other. _Ok, Nux, get a hold of yourself._

“Oi! Nux!”

Nux spun around, startled. Another dancer, Jace, stood in the doorway. “The fuck you doin’ in here?” Jace looked him up and down, bemused, raising an eyebrow at the tent in Nux’s pants. He laughed. “Already?” he joked, leaning against the doorway to cross his arms. “Wait, I know. It’s Slit, ain’t it?”

“Fuck off Jace.” Nux muttered, turning back to the mirror. He picked up the bowl of clay from where it rested at his feet, dipping his hand back into the cool mixture. He began spreading it across his shoulders where he had left off. “Make yourself useful?” he caught Jace’s eye in the mirror and gestured with the bowl. 

Jace pushed off from the doorway, chuckling. Nux admired the warpaint done in thick stripes across each of his ribs, sweeping up across his chest toward his sternum, giving him the appearance of a skeleton. Jace was a polecat, one of the best in the Citadel. Nux had always been in awe of the elegance and raw strength the polecats possessed, the staggering heights they were so comfortable with - swinging controlled and gracefully - their nimble bodies so different from the lancers. He thought of Slit, with his thick torso and thighs like steel. He cleared his throat.

“So, who you think told him?” Jace asked, spreading thick clay across Nux’s back with both hands.

“Don’t know but I’m gonna shred ‘em.” Nux replied darkly. Jace laughed. “Six months, Jace,” he sighed, running his hands over his face. “six months I managed to slip out of our bunk without a blink.”

“Guy sleeps like the dead.” Jace mused, picking the bowl up to gather more clay.

Nux snorted. “I could punch him in the nose and he’d barely stop snoring.”

“You good with tonight?” Jace asked, pausing in his ministrations, “I mean, you know, if Slit…” and he trailed off.

Nux turned and raised an eyebrow. “If Slit what?”

Jace flashed a grin. “Well, we all know I’m hot shit. What if he, ya know, picks me?”

The Polecat operated much like any classic strip club, businesses older than dirt. Sex sold and it had been that way since the dawn of man. Men and women danced for the pleasure of customers who could then offer currency for one on one time with one of the dancers. Sex had happened before in The Polecat and it was sure to happen again - testosterone was a hell of a thing and when you gathered a bunch of riled up - _and often high_ \- war boys and had them bump and grind on one another, well, inevitable was the word. Nux knew he was good, but Jace was picked for lap dances nearly as often as he was.

“Why would that piss me off?” Nux shrugged in response.

Jace’s hands stilled and he caught Nux’s eye in the mirror. “Nux, you dumb fuck. _Really? _”__

“What?” Nux was flustered. “I’m not his keeper.”

Jace shook his head, finishing up with the clay and placing the bowl back down on the ground. “You two are ridiculous. Everybody can see you’re both fuckin’ stupid for each other.” he laughed, giving Nux an affectionate shove. “why can’t you?”

Nux looked at Jace, saying nothing. 

Jace shrugged and turned toward the doorway. “Boys are here.” he said. He turned in a circle before Nux, his lithe arms held out to the side. He grinned from ear to ear. “how do I look? Wait, don’t tell me, I already know.” and he put both hands behind his head and began to grind his hips forward in a slow circle, tongue poking between his grinning teeth.

Nux laughed. “Get outta here, you ass.”

Jace left the room, whooping, and Nux could hear the commotion of the other dancers as they met him in the hall and exchanged playful blows, high fives, chattering about the war boys who were coming tonight. He turned back to the mirror and gave himself a cursory once over. Then a slow smile crept over his face and he felt all his nerves leave his body in a rush.

If Slit was going to play this game, he had seriously misunderstood Nux’s part in it.

_______________________________________________________________________

Slit openly gawked as he and the others walked through the doors of The Polecat, Piston having to all but drag him away from the buzzing neon blue sign as he stared up at it, the electric blue reflecting in his eyes. “Who the fuck…?” he turned back to look over his shoulder, laughing.

“Shit, you know we got some good wire boys around here.” Crow laughed with him. “wait’ll you see the system they rigged up inside.” Crow’s face was all smiles as he hooked his arm around Slit’s neck and hurried them forward.

“Check it OUT!” he exclaimed as the hall opened into a room nearly half the size of the repair bay. At it’s front and center, impossible to tear your eyes from, was a stage built into the wall with a shiny, silver-painted pole in the middle of it. Slit stared at it, his eyes following the brilliant line of it to the ceiling. Behind it they had hung thick blue tapestry and Slit could see that it was where the dancer’s would enter and exit from. He crossed his arms and shook his head, trying to picture his driver sneaking here at night for the last six months.

“Slit, slit, c’mere mate!” Piston was gesturing him over, where he pointed to a wall of speakers and sound equipment that was a miniature tribute to The Doof Wagon in all appearances. Slit’s eyes widened. “Holy _shit._ ” he ran his hands over the speakers. “music? here?” he looked at Piston who was grinning like an idiot. “how?”

“Pretty sure Doof had a hand in it.” Crow said from the other side of him. “Guy’s a bit crazy but he’s fuckin’ smart.”

Music was imperative to the war boys. Raids were simply not conducted without it. Doof was as present to them when they tore across the landscape as the sand was, his savage riffs coupled with the war drums pounding in their ears, reverberating through their cars. To find music from Before and have the smarts to play it was a skill that was totally alien to Slit, but he’d heard rumor of it being done before. He knew only violence, the incredible speed of Nux’s car beneath his boots, a thunderstick in his hands. He marvelled at the fact that he was more excited to watch Nux dance than he was to hear music from _Before_. 

Oh, the secret treasures the Citadel held.

“Thirsty?” Crow asked him, calling him out of his thoughts. Slit narrowed his eyes and snorted. “Dumb fuckin’ question.” he deadpanned, but followed Crow and the others over to what could only be described as a bar.

Jace, a war boy Slit knew in passing, stood behind the bar with his chin resting in his hands. His war clay glimmered under the two dim lights above. He straightened when they approached and grinned, bringing up a rusted clay jug and slamming it down on the counter with a heavy thud.

“Rotgut! Straight from the Organic!” he held his arms out, fingers spread, a jubilant smile on his face. He wiggled an eyebrow at Slit. “Mouths might get a bit dry tonight.” and he winked.

“Fuck that, not for me.” Crow held his hands up in front of him, but Piston motioned for a cup and Jace poured, the acidic smell rising and burning all their nostrils. “shit’s like battery acid.” Piston brought his cup to his mouth and swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut and coughing, laughing between gasps as one of the other war boys pounded him on the back.

Slit rolled his eyes. “Buncha pussies.” he took a cup and tapped it on the table, eyes on Jace. “Fill ‘er up.”

“Shocker!” Jace grinned and filled his cup to the brim, then poured himself one and made eye contact with Piston and Slit, lifting his cup in the air. “To the war boys and their talents that keep us sane!” and he winked, shooting back his Rotgut and slamming it on the table, Slit beating him by a fraction of a second. 

Slit wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned, slow and feral. “To the boys.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit gives Nux a gift.

Nux pulled the curtain back and stood watching Slit laughing and grappling with the other war boys. He could smell the Organic’s Rotgut from where he stood and wrinkled his nose in distaste. He never had been able to stomach the stuff, but Slit could slam it back effortlessly. However, If the night went according to plan Nux knew he would be tasting it on Slit’s lips later, and when that happened it would be sweeter than any swallow of Aqua Cola he’d ever had.

“Creepin?” Jace joked from behind him, and Nux jumped. “Shit, Jace. Stop sneaking up on me like that!”

Jace sniffed. “I don’t sneak. You’re just so _distracted._ ” and he grinned, picking his teeth with a folded piece of wire.

Nux rolled his eyes and watched as Slit grabbed Piston in a particularly vigorous head lock, laughing uproariously. “How much of that shit did you give him?” he asked warily, watching as the two fell to the floor, raising a cloud of stone dust in the air. The other war boys started shouting, mixed cries of “mediocre!” and “shred ‘im!” while they circled, laughing and shoving each other. Nux’s pulse jumped - he felt a twinge of envy that he wasn’t joining in - his blood sang for action.

“Just enough to wet his whistle.” Jace replied, then paused, giving Nux a good elbow to the ribs. “Sorry, I forgot. That’s your job.” he winked.

Nux snorted. “Who’s on with us tonight?” he asked, deflecting the comment.

“Mack.” he replied, and Nux felt his body relax infinitesimally. Where Jace and Nux dominated the pole, Mack was all about ground game - he was nearly as big and intimidating as Slit, where Nux was lean and tall. He was pretty sure Mack wasn’t...Slit’s _type_. A flash to Slit’s teeth scraping the side of his neck and Nux suppressed a shiver. No, he was certain he knew what turned Slit’s crank.

“You’re on first though.” said Jace.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with.” Nux said, pushing the curtain back on it’s nail and turning to Jace.

“Ha!” Jace laughed. “you don’t fool me. You’re fuckin’ _dying_ to get out there.” he held a hand up at Nux’s protest. “Look. Just have fun, yeah? That’s why you came here in the first place.” and Nux acquiesced, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s do this.” 

________________________________________________________________________

Slit was still goofing off with Piston when the room went completely dark.

“Oi!” he shouted amidst the annoyed and confused voices of the other war boys. “What the fuck?”

Then a row of lights along the back of the stage flared to life, burning red, and music unlike anything Slit had ever heard before filled the room, _music_ , and it was loud.

Crow slapped him on the back and he caught the eyes of the others as they all looked at one another, eyes glittering in the dimly light room, smiles stretched huge over their faces. He grinned, wiggling his toes in his boots as the bass travelled up from the floor and through his chest. It made him think of raids, when the awesome combination of Doof’s guitar and the drummer’s rhythmic pounding thundered through Nux’s car and into his body. But this, this was _different_. This was slow and deep and _hot_ \- sweat and pulse, flowing, lifting Slit and carrying him to the front of the stage where he grabbed a chair and slumped into it, breathless.

He was dimly aware of the others grabbing chairs and sitting, his eyes focused on the stage and the chrome pole that glittered at the center of it like a beacon. Crow sat to his left, his chair backward and his arms hanging loosely around it, legs flopped open. He caught Slit’s eye and raised his eyebrows, grinning open mouthed.

“WAR BOYS!” a shout came from the stage and the curtain flew back with a dramatic flutter. It was Jace, his unique skeleton warpaint giving him away instantly. He walked slowly to the edge of the stage and dropped down to a knee in front of Slit, his eyes so dark in the pits of the black warpaint, his round, white head haloed by the crimson bulbs behind him. He grinned and Slit stared at his white, white teeth.

“Are you ready for this?” he yelled, his hands gripping the edge of the stage, his whole body leaning forward. The war boys hooted and whooped, raising fists in the air and slapping their palms on the stage. “Shit yeah!” Crow yelled, tipping his head back to swallow another shot of Rotgut. Jace was manic, his knuckles white and tendons in his arms standing out. He nodded, pleased, and then he was standing with a flourish with arms held wide, and with a bow he grinned and left the stage behind the blue curtain.

Slit could feel the Rotgut swimming warm in his belly. The red lights pulsed to the beat of the music, still so foreign and incredible to him. Unconsciously his hands gripped the seat of the chair, he was leaning forward - _c’mon out, Nux_ \- when the music abruptly changed tempo and everyone watched, breath held, as a white arm slowly drew back the curtain.

Nux.

The only way to describe the driver's movements were cat like. With a look in his eyes that Slit rarely saw, he walked to the center of the stage and made a show of sliding his hands slowly up the pole, maintaining direct eye contact with Slit, who was fairly certain he was open mouthed gawking. It wasn’t the blatant sexual innuendo that was making Slit’s pulse jump accordingly. No, it was Nux’s choice of pants. The ones with the _goddamn ass cut out of them_. Dear V8, holy fuck, those _pants._

Slit and Nux had seen one another naked more times than he could count. It was inevitable when you shared a bunk and were as close as driver and lancer. Nudity wasn’t something that you blinked an eye at in the Citadel, though Slit couldn’t quite place the exact moment when he’d begun to glance over at Nux stretching nude in the mornings and thought, _oh, there you are._ To be ignorant to the sudden change in his lancer Nux would have to be blind; Slit made it all too clear one night when he awoke to the hushed sounds of Nux biting down on his cries as he pleasured himself in their bunk. Slit’s eyes flew open in the darkness and focused on Nux’s shaking shoulders, his body curled in on himself, arm moving with his strokes. He moved slowly, pressed himself against Nux, who froze. “S-slit?” he whispered, his voice thick with lust and a tinge of embarrassment, and Slit just nuzzled his face into the back of Nux’s neck, started sucking a slow point on his throat - _shhhh,_ \- smoothed his hand down Nux’s thigh. Nux had groaned and continued, his whole body trembling now, and Slit had coaxed him through it, his own cock straining painfully. They’d fallen asleep like that, with Nux turning over and placing one heart-wrenchingly soft kiss to the middle of Slit’s chest when he was sure the lancer was asleep.

Yes, Slit thought now as he watched Nux walking a slow circle around the pole, his eyes never leaving Slit’s, he knows. 

Nux stopped and gripped the pole, swaying his lean body to the beat of the music. His pants dipped dangerously low on his hips and Slit’s eyes were drawn to the divots in his skin. He paused for effect before dropping into a handstand, his backside to the audience, and suddenly he was gripping the pole with his thighs, his pants bunching up and stretching tight as he lifted himself effortlessly. The taunt muscles of his abdomen flexed as he hugged the pole, a coy smile spreading on his face. Then, in a move that nearly had Slit choke to death on his own tongue, he abruptly eased his grip and dropped to the stage before stopping himself with sheer strength inches from the ground.

Through the cacophony of sound Slit could hear the other boys shouting and whistling, their eyes wide and hands fumbling in their pockets for treasure, all of them eager for a chance with Nux after this display of seduction and flexibility. Nux was sitting now, legs open wide, both hands up and gripping the pole behind his head. Slowly, he circled his hips and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Slit was undone. Releasing a shaky breath, he shoved his hand inside the secreted pocket of his pants and pulled out the object he knew beyond a doubt would get Nux right where he wanted him. He wanted so desperately to see those sky blue eyes widen and shine when he saw it, wanted Nux to see how he felt when he couldn’t tell him with words. It scared the shit out of him, this emotion in his chest that wouldn’t be ignored no matter what he threw at it - visits to the fighting pit, bitter Rotgut, his hand wrapped around himself feverishly. 

He placed the object on the edge of the stage in front of him casually, no ceremony involved. He leaned back in his seat and adopted an air of indifference, pissed at the way his heart hammered nervously in his rib cage - _take it or leave it_ \- and waited for Nux to see it. Seeing as how the driver had hardly taken his eyes off of Slit since his entrance, it didn’t take long. Nux rolled over from where he’d been gyrating against the floor, a quick flip, and crawled to where Slit was sitting, his arms crossed in front of himself. He reverently picked it up and cradled it in his grease-stained hands, trailed his fingers over it, tilting it this way and that to catch the light. Nux shifted into a seated position with his legs dangling over the edge of the stage. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again.

“Where…? how?” voice lost to the music, he looked down at Slit in wonder.

The hood ornament was nothing that any of the other drivers in the armada would envy - Slit was no welder - but he’d worked hard on it and he hoped it showed. It was a replica of Nux’s beloved bird skull that perched on the dashboard of the coupe, it’s head bobbing wildly when they sped across the roads. Slit had added a personal touch of matching thundersticks crossed behind the bird skull, uniting driver and lancer.

His eyes lifted to Nux’s and he shrugged - _d’ya like it?_ \- and he felt Nux press a single bare foot gently on his thigh. The driver leaned forward, and all Slit could see was white, _white_ , as Nux filled his vision, wrapping his slender arms around Slit’s neck while grasping the ornament in one tight hand. The stage, the music, the other war boys fell away as Nux put his mouth against Slit’s ear and whispered; “You want a dance?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs that Nux dances to are 'Love Is Like A Headshot' by INS, and 'Fuck You All The Time (Schlohmo remix) by Jeremih. LISTEN TO THEM FOR THIS CHAPTER. TRUST ME.

Nux’s arms wound around his neck and his sweet, sweet mouth pressed wet and breathy against his ear. Slit swallowing thickly, his fingers twitching at his sides - _c’mere, just, please, right in my lap_ \- his skin flushing under his war clay. The sudden stillness of the other war boys seated around them, all of their eyes turned to the dancer who had all but wormed his way into the lancers lap, one leg braced gracefully against his thigh. Slit wondering if the look on Piston’s face is arousal or thinly veiled jealousy.

Finally, Slit remembered himself. Nux was still pressed against him, and now he could feel him smiling against the side of his face. He didn’t know the protocol, didn’t know if they were _allowed_ to touch the dancers, so Slit held his arms loosely at his side and turned his head, whispering back; “You know it.” 

Nux pulled back and tilted his head, regarding Slit who suddenly felt very vulnerable under the intense gaze. Nux stood smoothy and held out his hand. “C’mere.” It broke the spell - the war boys resumed their fist thumping and their shouts, Crow and Piston leaning over to clap Slit hard on the back. “Bastard!” one of the boys shouted half heartedly, elbowing Slit as Nux led him past the stage, hand in hand. Slit looked over his shoulder with a shit eating grin - like a pup who had pulled a fast one - tripping a little as he hurried to keep pace with Nux. They were headed into a dark corner of the room that was sectioned off from the rest of the Polecat, out of the sight of the other war boys who were now being entertained by Jace and Mack.

“Shit, Nuts, why ya walkin’ so fa--”

Nux turned and slammed Slit hard against the wall, giving him hardly a moment to recover from the surprise before bruising his mouth against him. He slid a leg up between Slit’s thighs, his hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing against him, biting, sucking, dragging his mouth from one side of Slit’s face to the other. In a brazen move that left Slit feeling boneless, he tongued the staples in his cheek, releasing a breathy moan that Slit chased with his own mouth, desperate to get a grip on those plush lips that kept evading him. “Nux, you --” and he heard his words turn into a strangled whine as Nux grasped Slit through his pants and _squeezed_.

Slit pressed his head back against the wall, eyes shut, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Nux’s hand was a blow torch, exquisite torture -- _don’t stop._ His breath hitched as Nux leaned in and nudged his neck tenderly with his nose, continuing to stroke him, his tongue darting out and soothing Slit’s skin with small, slow licks. Slit’s hands came up and grabbed the waistband of Nux’s pants and used them as leverage to grind himself against the driver. “Fuck, this is what you do to me...” he murmured, leaning forward to try and capture Nux’s mouth, but Nux leaned back, avoiding him. He hung confused in the air, mouth slightly open, breathing heavy - raised an eyebrow when Nux took his hands and gently pried them from his pants. 

“So, you like to tease, yeah?” Nux said softly, his leg still pressed up between Slit’s thighs. “Sure teased me earlier in the repair bay.”

Slit laughed and leaned back, putting a hand behind his head. He shrugged. “You didn’t like it?” voice only a _little_ sheepish.

Nux narrowed his eyes. “Course I liked it.” he leaned in and grasped Slit at the base again, squeezing hard until Slit was hissing through clenched teeth. “but now it’s my turn.”

Slit tried to laugh but it came out garbled. He couldn’t stop watching Nux’s hand gripping him through his pants, the hypnotic flash of white skin on his wrist as he twisted and stroked effortlessly. “Nux, y-you keep that up and…”

Nux released his grip and turned, disappearing into the shadows for a moment. Slit heard the sound of chair legs scraping against stone and it made goosebumps rise on his flesh, arousal and anticipation. Nux lifted and slammed the chair down between them and pointed at it with one hand. “Sit.” he said darkly, and Slit shuddered at the command in his voice. He could tell Slit to get down on all fours and lick shit off the bottom of his boot with that voice and he’d probably do it. He eased himself down into the chair, pulling on the crotch of his pants, adjusting. _Probably._

“Wait here and don’t move.” Nux said, and then he turned and vanished behind a corner, giving Slit a generous eyeful of his ass as he walked away. Slit grumbled and leaned to the side, trying to figure out where Nux had gone and what for. He’d never been this hard in all his half life - he couldn’t remember feeling a longing this desperate. He could hear the other boys enjoying themselves over the thumping of the music - it seemed to reach every inch of The Polecat - and briefly wondered why Nux had dragged him into this secluded area. Well, he knew the reason he was _hoping_ for.

Slit looked up at the sound of footsteps. “So you _can_ listen.” Nux said as he walked back through the doorway, a smile on his face this time. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes roving up and down Slit’s body. Slit had never seen him look so _smug_. It was incredibly hot. He weighed the pros and cons of a sarcastic response and settled instead on a smirk of his own. “When it gets me somethin’.” he nodded down at the painful looking tent in his pants. “Speaking of, you gonna…?” and he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nux burst out laughing. “You’re such a greedy shit.” he leaned down, hands braced on the back of the chair, and put his mouth against Slit’s ear again. “If you’re good.” he murmured, and Slit’s cock twitched at his tone. Oh, he could be good. He could be _so good._

He didn’t know how but at that exact moment the music in The Polecat changed. Somehow, the music from the main stage didn’t reach them here in their private alcove. They seemed so alone here, and it was so secretive and delicious and _right_. This music - Slit wished he had the words to put names to it - this music was all Nux. It was watching the line of his spine as he stretched in the repair bay, beads of Aqua Cola dripping down his chin that Slit wanted to lick away. Nimble, long fingers stained black with grease gripping the wheel. It was this, right here. This beautiful war boy nearly curled in his arms; an endless source of surprise. Nux smiled - it reached his eyes, those ridiculously blue eyes - and Slit watched the exact moment that it transformed from innocent to predator.

Nux knelt in front of him, bringing his hands slowly up Slit’s legs, past his thighs - _yes, glory yes_ \- the barest of touches brushing against him, _there_ , and back down again. Nux was biting his lip again, his body stretched out, feet tucked under him. Slit tried to reach for him and he stood, his body between the lancers knees. Pressed a single finger against Slits lips. “No touching.” he said, eyes twinkling, and traced his fingertip so lightly across the staples.

Slit growled deep in his throat, his chest a V8 engine. “Wanna touch you.” he was startled at the roughness of his voice.

Nux turned. “Can’t.” he said, and he bent his knees and sat in Slit’s lap. “it’s against the rules.” he was grinding now, his arms bracing against Slit’s knees. The slow circling of his hips was maddening - Slit let out a hot exhale of breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He bucked up helplessly against Nux, the legs of the chair creaking in protest as they jolted forward an inch. Unbidden, his hands flew possessively to Nux’s hips and he gripped them again, leaned forward and pressed his face into Nux’s back, his forehead against the cool skin. He felt briefly victorious when he licked a flat stripe up the spine and dragged his teeth back down and Nux whimpered, his hips stuttering in their dance.

“Slit…!” Nux stood and turned, his eyes flashing. “I _told_ you.” he was breathing harder. Slit watched a bead of sweat roll down his clavicle toward a nipple. He wanted to lick it. “Do I have to tie you up?”

_Holy shit. Please, yeah._

“Ain’t a knot out there that can hold me.” Slit smirked, but there was no bravado and Nux knew it. He watched as Nux knelt in front of him again. “But if you _wanna_ tie me up, go for it.”

“I’m going to.” Nux replied, and he took Slit’s boot in his lap and began threading the laces loose.

Slit watched him, amused. “Shoelaces, Nuts?” he snorted, raising an eyebrow. Nux just smiled softly as he tossed the first boot over his shoulder and grabbed the other, making quick work of the laces. When he was finished he held Slits foot in his hand and lightly grazed his fingernails over the top of it. Slit jerked. 

Now he was barefoot and Nux was standing in front of him with a handful of boot laces. “Put your arms behind your back.” Nux told him, his voice sultry and commanding again. Slit swallowed and did as he was told, his pulse quickening as Nux walked slowly behind him and took his wrists gently. The laces wrapped around him slowly, the feeling alien against his skin - he’d never been restrained before - but suddenly they bit into his skin as Nux yanked tight the knot he’d made. It elicited a gasp from Slit. “How’s that?” Nux asked, his mouth close to Slit’s ear. Slit flexed his fingers, straining at the laces, and made a grudging sound of approval. Whatever knot Nux had made he’d done a fine job - the laces bit into the skin of his wrists, not painful but not comfortable either. He knew it wouldn’t be long before circulation became a problem.

Nux slid his hands down Slits shoulders, slowly, his fingers grazing his finely toned chest. “Good.” he said, keeping one hand on his Slit’s chest while he walked back in front of him. He stopped, simply admiring his captive before him. Slit squirmed under his scrutiny, his cock still painfully tight in his pants. As the music switched again and a new song came on, Nux slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and started to move, hips gyrating to the beat, his eyes closing. He dragged the pants down, teasing, exposing slender hip bones. Slit strained his hands against the ties and the muscles in his thick arms flexed at the effort, fingers itching for skin. When did Nux learn to move like this? He was breathing hard again, now, digging his bare feet into the floor - _Nux, please_ \- and sucked in a moan as Nux quickly swung his leg over the chair, balancing one foot on Slits thigh. The crotch of his pants were close enough that Slit could smell the heady arousal, and he groaned and leaned his face forward.

Nux seemed to delight in this. He put one hand on Slits shoulder for balance and looped his thumb through his belt with the other, grinding his hips to the beat. Slit looked up through the fog of lust and growled. “Fuckin’ tease.” but he was smiling, and Nux bit his bottom lip, running a hand down his chest and stomach and into his pants. Slit stilled, hypnotized, and watched Nux deftly unbutton himself with one hand, his fingers making quick work of the belt buckles. His cock sprang free as he slowly pushed the pants down his thighs, slapping against his belly, thick and pulsing. The drop of precum at the head made Slit swallow thickly.

And then he was sitting in Slit’s lap, all of him, so warm and close and _right here_ and Slit damned the laces stinging his wrists. Nux arched, leaning back at an angle that afforded Slit a view of everything - the line of his neck, lean muscle of his thighs - and then he came back up, nuzzling his face into the crook of Slits neck, whispering inaudibly in his ear, mouthing, biting, licking --

“Fuck.” Slit choked out. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded, how wounded and primal and needy. Nux’s hands were at the belt of his pants now, unbuckling and unbuttoning, greedy, sliding in and finally, _finally_ skin on skin. Nux pulled him free with a little help from Slit who raised his hips off the chair, and then he was licking his fingers and grasping them together, slick and wet, squeezing them slowly in unison.

Slit didn’t feel the pain as he snapped the laces at his wrists, just triumph. Surprise shone in Nux’s blue eyes as Slits arms wound around him, crushing him to his chest. In one swift movement that was a true testament to the lancers strength, he lifted Nux effortlessly and shuffled the few steps to the wall, his pants sliding down around his legs, and slammed him against it. Nux gasped, wrapped his legs around Slits waist. “Glory, Slit, yes.” he was laughing breathlessly - Slit’s _pants!_ \- but the laugh was cut off when Slit covered his mouth with his own.

Slit grabbed Nux’s hands and pinned them against the wall above his head. He brought his other hand to Nux’s mouth and slid two fingers in, watching as Nux moaned and closed his eyes, his tongue sucking the fingers eagerly, finesse forgotten. Then Slit was scissoring inside him, pushing and spreading, a moan of his own escaping his throat at how little preparation Nux needed. He guided himself in with one hand, Nux sinking greedily onto him, right to the hilt. His fingers bruised into Nux’s hips, bucking up inside of him, holding the driver's arms above his head. Nux turned and licked a line of blood from Slits wrists where the laces had cut into his flesh and it made Slit keen low in his throat. “S-shit, yeah.” Slit dipped his head and captured Nux’s lips, sucking his full bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it hard enough to wring a wail from Nux’s throat. The bitter tang of his own blood filled his mouth and they rocked against the wall together, two lean white bodies melding into one, their groans and hisses audible over the thumping music.

It was over quickly after that. 

______________________________________________________________________

In the hushed darkness of the war boys bunks, Nux crept over boots and pants, discarded personal items tossed carelessly on the floor, clutching his shiny treasure to his chest. He was careful to be as quiet as he could be as he approached their bunk by the dim light let in by one of the windows.

Slit was slumped on his back, the very picture of relaxation. One leg hung off the edge of the bunk, one arm behind his head and the other draped across his stomach. He was snoring. Nux put a fist over his mouth and tried not to laugh at the sight. He placed the hood ornament at the edge of the bunk and shucked his pants off quickly, climbing up beside Slit and settling down beside him.

Nux studied Slit’s face in the faint light. The moon was high tonight, and surprisingly bright through the permanent haze of the wastelands. Carefully and softly, he brought his hand up and ran his fingertips gently over Slit’s brow, who twitched in his sleep and opened one eye blearily. Nux stilled. “Oh, I --” he started, but Slit brought his hand up and caught Nux’s wrist, gently pulling him against him.

“Where were ya?” Slit murmured, his voice sleepy. “Was waitin’.”

Nux was tracing his fingers over the staples in Slit’s sides, drawing little circles around them. “You were?” he tried to hide his smile. Slit grumbled and tightened his arm around him. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the steady breathing around them, no doubt recalling the earlier events of the evening. Nux’s fingers had started to dip lower than the staples, feather light, curious. He could feel Slit pulse against his thigh. “Don’t be startin’ something you’re too tired to finish.” but Nux could hear the smile in his voice.

“Never too tired.” he hesitated, flattening his palm against Slit’s stomach. “not for you.”

“Don’t go gettin’ all mushy on me.”

“M’not.” Nux lifted Slit’s hand in his own and softly ran his fingers over the deep lines the laces had left in his skin. “It hurt?” he asked, knowing what the answer would be. They’d be deepening to purple by the morning.

“Nah. Was worth it.” Slit replied, and Nux’s heart quickened at the way he was absently stroking his back.

“It was.” Nux agreed, and then he was leaning up on an elbow and bringing Slit’s hands to his mouth, one at a time. He started to kiss the wounds, the barest touch of lips against skin. Slit watched him, hardly daring to breathe, hating how frantically his heart had started to hammer in his chest. Nux opened his eyes and looked at Slit, his lips still ghosting over the wounds. He stopped, pressed the hand against his face and nuzzled into it. “Thank you.” he said.

It took a second before Slit found his voice. “For what?” he whispered.

“The hood ornament. Today. Everything.” a smile washed over his face.

Slit rolled his eyes. “What I say ‘bout gettin’ mushy?” and he pulled him back down onto his chest, not even caring anymore that Nux could hear his racing heart. After all…

It belonged to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU everyone for reading! I really enjoyed writing this and all of your love and comments made it that much greater :)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Ok so who else loves shy!Nux? Precious cinnamon roll will always be a bottom to me, Slit is just -too damn hot- to not top that :D
> 
> \+ I don't even know where I'm going with this, but I promise it's going to be fun, and I hope you're all STOKED!


End file.
